thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverend John
John Anderson, also known as Reverend John, is an entity dwelling in Minecraft and the father of Israphel. He used to be a caring pony until his son died, he then became a minion to Israphel and is the third in command of his cult. History Not much is known about Reverend John's early life apart from the fact he married a pony named "Charlotte Bluebell" and had a child named "Israphel". John wasn't very pleased with his wife's behavior around Israphel when he grew older as she would abuse him, whether it was something at his school or something he didn't do at all. When Israphel was 19 he left to get himself a job, after he left the house John and Charlotte had an argument and then decided to divorce, with John keeping Israphel with him as he chose him over his mother, and John and Israphel never saw her again. Then the year 2010 came along, Minecraft was still in very early beta, and there was no respawning, On Israphel's twenty-thirst birthday, he created the Sands, a strange, magical sand, that Israphel wanted to travel to Equesrtia to cure and revive ponies who were sick, or dead, however he had to continue with Grizwolds experiments and the Sands project was put on hold. On the same day however, Grizwold had accidentally summoned a creeper, and with Grizwolds technology the creeper was summoned and Israphel was standing too close and the creeper exploded, killing Israphel in the process. After the incident Reverend John was never the same, more small cities were built in Minecraft and John snuck into to each one and placed a grave for Israphel in each one, he didn't talk to anyone else in Minecraft or Equestria, he kept to himself, he lived in Terrorvale in a house on a hill and owned a church called St. Creeper's, where he preached the world that Notch had created. When December came along and Israphel found Reverend John and ordered him to divert Lewis and Simon while he set up his castle and the tunnel to their nether portal. John then covered up for his son's death until Lewis and Simon showed up and busted him and were forced to kill John, however Israphel had already kidnapped Daisy Duke and taken her to his castle underneath Terrorvale. John returned in as an undead member of The Cult of Israphel, living in the abandoned Crumbling Ruins next to Mistral City. Lewis and Simon found him in an empty room, and stared at him for a moment in confusion and fear, before running out of the room and slamming the door. Shortly after, they entered the room again, to hear John say, "You still live?" when Lewis answered "Yep!", Reverend John said "Embrace the dark" and attacked him. Lewis hit him back, and John fled into a hallway. Lewis and Simon chased him, and when they caught him, finally slew him, and discovered he had a piece of Karpath's Map. He also dropped many torches when they kill him, likely meaning he was the one who removed the torches from the Abandoned Mine. Relationships Israphel Israphel is Reverend John's only son, both of them have a strong relationship with each other. Reverend John also works for Israphel, as he sees his son as a god and a great cult leader. Reverend John is also a grandfather to Israphel's son Reff. Physical Description Reverend John usually wears a black bomber jacket with a grey shirt underneath, he also wears a black jacket and grey shoes, he used to have tan skin but when Israphel revived him he brought him back as a zombie, turning his skin green and making blood leak from his mouth, he also has grey hair and red eyes. As a pony, Reverend John is an earth pony, he had tan fur, a grey mane, the same jacket, shirt and shoes, along with his red eyes, as an undead pony it's all the same except for his fur which is now green with the same blood leaking out from his mouth. Personality Reverend John doesn't interact with players unless its Lewis and Simon, he normally only speaks with his son, Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss, he sometimes interacts with Lil Miss Rarity and Reff. He also shown to be a quiet type, only talking with creepy quotes. Weapons His weapon of choice is a golden sword which he claims to be holy, after his sword breaks, he attempts to use a piece of Karpath's Map as a weapon. Theme Song Unknown. Voice Unknown. Reverend John Quotes "I am John, Disciple of Notch." "I beseech you! Please go to my house and recover my belonging." "The master promises eternity." "You still live?" "Taste my holy blade!" Gallery squad_no2.png|Reverend John as a pony (before and after). Trivia *In the canon Shadow of Israphel series by The Yogscast, Reverend John may not be Israphel's father. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic Category:Mutated